An Advisor
by Stas The Whale
Summary: Ultra Magnus asked Bulkhead for help after Wheeljack decided to go solo again. Bulkhead turns from a peacemaker to an advisor to both the commander and his partner.
1. Chapter 1

Bulkhead watched as the silhouette of Wheeljack's vehicle mode disappeared in the ground bridge.

 _-Where did Wheeljack go?-_

Miko asked, turning to him.

 _-Solo.-_

Bulkhead sighed sadly.

 _-Again?-_

Miko didn't notice that she struck not the best point in Bulkhead's spark. Yes, again. Wheeljack abandoned the team again. Bulkhead felt guilt filling him; after all, he should have given Wheeljack an advice, try to talk to him… But he didn't. And probably lost Wheeljack as a teammate… If not worse than that-as a partner and as a friend.

 _-Let's go, soldiers.-_

Ultra Magnus's voice brought Bulkhead to reality. He turned around to see Miko's euphoric face from being called a soldier.

 _-Come on Miko.-_

Bulkhead said, pressing the button on the Apex armor and making it transform. Miko showed him her tongue-she wanted to feel like the Hulk for a bit longer, but Bulkhead didn't let her. Making an insulted face, she went towards Ultra Magnus's ship. Bulkhead came after and soon the ship hovered in the air. The silence there was tickling the teammates' nerves. Eventually, Miko stuck into her phone, and the two Autobots were left silent. Bulkhead decided that he shall finally act to try to make peace between the other teammates, if not with Wheeljack then with Ultra Magnus. Quickly thinking of what he can start with, he, however, was inexplicably beaten by the commander:

 _-Bulkhead, I have to ask your help in… Getting some logic into Wheeljack's mind. Since you two are partners, I assume he will listen to you.-_

Ultra Magnus said. Bulkhead blinked few times to pull the messed thoughts together. The commander just asked him a question he was preparing an answer for.

 _-Actually, sir… He won't. He's mad at me no less than at you because I… Some sort of… Abandoned him. At least he is sure I did.-_

He answered. This claim was followed by Ultra Magnus's loud sigh.

 _-There has to be some explanation for his behavior other than just feeling abandoned. Does he rebel against the rules? Does he not comprehend the chain of command? Or what else?-_

The commander's voice sounded mad and desperate at the same time.

 _-He is a loner. He had worked alone since I left the "Wreckers". I think he took the attitude that earlier or later people abandon each other and it's always necessary to be ready to be left alone. And he's been alone for long enough to feel all the freedom. He is his own boss and hates when someone or something limits him. Leaders, rules… He has a problem with those, sir.-_

Bulkhead explained. Actually, he wasn't sure that what he was saying was right, but that was what he was able to analyze from Wheeljack's behavior.

 _-…And he can't adjust to leadership like it was before you… Before the "Wreckers"… Broke apart?-_

Magnus almost said "Before you left the "Wreckers", but changed the sentence in time, avoiding the topic, since he noticed how painful was for Bulkhead to talk about it.

 _-The leadership there was different. And the team as well. But now… Wheeljack thinks that I preferred Prime over him, all our "Wreckers" teammates, who were like brothers to us are dead, Impactor is dead as well… I mean no offense, sir, but you are nothing like Impactor.-_

 _-I assume he was the type of commander whose leadership fit Wheeljack's style better?-_

 _-Jackie was… A bit different then. At least he was better in teamwork. But I never heard him complaining about anything, because… Yes, probably the "Wreckers" back then was an entertaining team. But since only me and Jackie are left of the original… I think he can't deal with the thought that this fun… This PERFECT time will never come back.-_

Some minutes the two sat silently until finally, Ultra Magnus spoke again:

 _-Is there anything I actually can do in this situation?-_

He asked helplessly.

 _-I think just to try to understand Jackie will be enough. He won't listen to anything anyway. He isn't too talkative. He looks at the deeds rather than at speeches. I can talk to him though, maybe it will help to put the beginning to a peaceful teamwork. Everything else is on deeds and understanding.-_

Bulkhead explained. Ultra Magnus tapped on the rudder of the ship, thinking about everything. He felt calmer from the fact that this problem is possible to solve. Actually, he never showed it, but seeing that his style of command was affecting the team negatively was quite unpleasant for him, but the realization that it's not only absolutely his fault was quite relieving.

 _-Thank you, Bulkhead_ _.-_

He simply said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulkhead entered the base and almost immediately collided with Wheeljack. The shorter "Wrecker" had somewhat a guilty expression in his optics. He raised his fist, as he always did when they bumped fists. With a smile across his entire face, Bulkhead bumped his own fist into Wheeljack's.

 _-Glad you're back, Jackie.-_

He said. Wheeljack rubbed the back of his neck.

 _-Heh… Good to be back.-_

He paused shortly before continuing:

 _-Listen Bulk… I guess I was somewhat rude back then… In short I want to apologize. For abandoning the band.-_

He muttered _,_ staring at the smiled slightly, putting his large servo on his friend's shoulder.

 _-But you are back now, we have the band complete again!-_

 _-As long as we won't rust out of it…-_

Wheeljack's expression got mad, almost aggressive. Bulkhead understood that he meant Ultra Magnus's lead by that and decided to start the peace contract, although he doubted he'll actually manage to say something helpful.

 _-Jackie, I know you don't appreciate Ultra Magnus's lead…-_

 _-Don't appreciate?! Bulk, you have a problem with understanding the situation. Not appreciating is a way too easy way of expression.-_

 _-I mean that… Maybe you shall try to accept it? He isn't as bad of a commander as you describe him. Tough, that's true, but… It's not a reason to break the team.-_

 _-Bulk, I think you lost me. I didn't say he is a bad commander, I mean that he is a bad commander over a "Wrecker". He's not one of us and not one of our bros. They are dead. There is no "Wreckers" anymore. No fun we had with all the reckless guys there… Just a dull processor chewing. And he put himself as a burden between us and the real attitude of "Wreckers". Well, at least between you and it. I don't mean to obey him. I'd rather go solo again, with no leaders and no burdens. But you see that I can't get out of here without my Jackhammer. So don't even waste your time and nerves on it. There's no band, Bulk. No "Wreckers", and no "old times", as you call it.-_

Wheeljack turned away, about to leave, but stopped as Bulkhead squeezed his shoulder.

 _-I know that you miss the real old times, but avoiding the currency will only make it worse.-_

 _-I'm not avoiding the currency, Bulk. I just want to stay as much out of it as possible.-_

Thinking shortly, Wheeljack added:

 _-But, you know, I'd rather not leave you alone in this. Maybe I can play along a bit, but don't expect any teamwork from my side.-_

The shorter "Wrecker" turned away and left. Bulkhead was in despair-he did nothing with his attempts and was literally stuck between two choices-Keep going with his best friend, or keep being disciplined soldier. Only the thought of these options was terrifying him.

 **A/N I kinda planned on something big for this one but for some reason opening this one got me a short art block. Is this story cursed, when I don't write I know what to do with it, but as I open it, my brain goes empty? Seems so.**


End file.
